TMNT: UPSIDE DOWN
by graphicswritelove
Summary: Can Mikey find himself after Master Splinters death, Who is this new girl? What's going on between Raph and Donnie? How does Leo manage, and why is April with the foot?(More towards 2012 but can be any, as they say, "World" Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT ONLY MY OC'S AND IDEAS WARNING: SELF HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS**

*Mikey's POV*

My Father and Sensei had passed away only a few months ago however it is my fault and mine alone. My brothers tell me its not but I know it is, because he saved me. If I hadn't ran away in tears that night, he would still be there _alive._ My brother Leonardo tries to help me but I know there is no help for a murderer like me. Donatello has been reading about depression and mood swings thinking he can still a loser like I. Raphael is the only one who isn't trying to help me because he claims that I am to suborn to even talk about it. Truth is there's nothing there to speak about mostly because I refuse to say anything not even a song. Yet do my brothers know my habit of coping with myself. I take the knife in my hand and automatically like a second nature a begin slicing into my wrist, deeper and deeper. That's when Leonardo walked in. "Michelangelo, why are you mutilating your body like this? I'm here for you so isn't Donny and Raph." My brother says with tears leaking like a hose and looking more desperate than ever "DONNY GET IN HER" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Leo how dare you" I snap at him as Donny runs in and sees my bleeding wrist. "Oh my god Mikey why'd you do this to yourself" Donny cries. I guess Raph heard their cries because he runs in to, _Just_ my luck. "What's going- Mikey why the hell did you cut yourself" Raph screamed at me. "BECAUSE I AM THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR SENSEI'S DEATH I AM THE REASON HE IS DEAD AND ONLY REASON WHY IM STILL ALIVE IS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO DO IT MYSELF" suddenly I felt a pinch and feel asleep.

*LEO'S POV*

To calm our little brother Donny gave him a sedative and Raph carried him into Donny's room. It was decided that Mikey wouldn't be alone at all until he healed physically, mentally, and emotionally. My baby brother has to be protected from himself. We all decided together to have Mikey stay in my room, because I can wake to a feather dropping on the floor. Raph is helping me move Mikey's bed into my room and to go through his room. We will protect him even if its from himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Graphicswritelove: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update but I have work and School starts September 2nd and i have to finish summer reading. Also this is an updated version of it.

Mikey Get on with the story Dudette!

Leo: Mikey calm down

Graphicswritelove: RAPH! Do the disclaimer please

Raph: Why does It gutta be me?

Graphicswritelove: Shall I make you into a very ugly human and all you do is have attitude and gas and-

Raph: FINE! I'LL DO IT!

Graphicswritelove Does not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Franchise. They are owned By Mirage Studios and Nick. All she owns are her ideas and her OC's THERE! HAPPY?

Graphicswritelove: Not with ya attitude

Raph: For the Love a-

Mikey: Now on with the story

Chapter two

Mikey's POV

I cannot believe I got passed my eldests brother while he was sleeping he must've been exhausted. Well I cannot blame him for the burden of having me on his shoulders. Any time now he should wake up to get a glass of water and check up on Donny to make sure he's asleep in his bed instead of working all night in his lab or falling asleep in his lab. Leo will also go to check on Raph to make sure he's not beating his punching bag or cracking his knuckles open like an egg on the wall. Then he will go to check on me only to realize I'm not there because I cannot keep being a burden on them. A girly scream knocks me out of my thoughts and before I even think about it my legs are carrying me to the source. I see about three purple dragons groping girl and starting to do more. That's when I jump down from the shadows and mindlessly bear them unconscious. The girl stared at me for a while and then I said "it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? My names Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey. What's you're name?" She took a look at me and I took a look at her. She was stunningly beautiful. She had long and flowing blonde hair and her eyes were purple. Her lips were perfect, not to full and not to thin and tinted red with lipstick. Her skin was tan and she was just as tall as I was. "My name is Serene. What are you, Mikey?" I gulped her voice was as if all sweet things we're merged together as one sweet piece of candy. "I'm a mutant turtle and I'm almost 16." She looked at me and said "Cool! I'm already 16, thanks for saving me though!" She said and came up and kissed me on the lips suddenly I pulled in to. Her lips tasted like honey and we pulled each other closer and I heard a call from Leo screaming and looking to me frantically we pulled apart and he ran passed us and then came back "Mikey I cannot take my eyes off you can I?" That's when Leo caught sight of the girl and saw the way she looked at Mikey and how Mikey looked at her and notice something come back into his eyes something light and beautiful something he hasn't seen in a long time. Love. He saw love come into his baby brother's eyes again and smiled to himself. "Well be home before sunrise Mikey. That's all I'll ask." And with that Leo left his brother alone with the new girl but little did they know another turtle was watching them.

Donny's POV

My little brothers in love but he's starting to regain happiness but will she be good for him? Should I follow him just incase? Well it can't hurt if I do just to make sure right? I decided to follow them to keep my only little brother safe with his new found love. This must've been what it was like with April and yet she went to Casey but Casey fell in love with Karai and she fell in love with him and came over to our side. In April's grief she became our enemy, joining the foot and even though we turned her dad back to his human self she still didn't forgive us and tried to kill us. I miss her but I've found someone knew. His name is Roman and he's strong and tough but smart too. His best friend Becca is dating Leo and she is sweet and innocent and she is smart but she can be an airhead at times. However Roman is the most handsome guy in the entire world and now my little brother has found someone of his own possibly. But she still lacks my trust until I can tell she'll be good for him. Hopefully she'll be able to help Mikey especially gaining back what he lost on that day.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a peaceful day in the lair with Mikey and Raph playing video games and so far Mikey was winning however our peaceful day was ruined when Mikey and Raph started to fight. Raph was upset that he kept losing and Mikey was upset Raph was being a sore player. Sensei came out and noticed them fighting when Mikey begun to ran away "Sensei, he can't go out there alone should I go to talk with him?" I asked and my father shook his head "Donatello, My son, I'd like to speak with your brother alone he seems quite troubled these days" I nodded but as soon as my father left i stuck to the shadows following him to MIkey and when he reached him all Mikey said was "No, father you cannot be here, not now especially. You have to-" Mikey was caught of when his father ran in front of him to take an arrow to his chest meant for Michelangelo. "No, father i should've told you about my dream before I'm so sorry. If only i told you, you wouldn't die" was all my brother squeaks out. Suddenly laughter erupts and a foot soldier landed on the building and i know exactly who it is. "Oh poor Michelangelo, you've lost your father to me like you did to me, oh well. Too bad the rat was only a little more decent then you and your brothers who I will slaughter next. Bye Bye Michelangelo, I hope i can kill you all later." That bitch with her hair into two braids and only her eyes and figure showing, April O'Neil. I shall never forgive you."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Raph's POV

Where are Donny and Leo and especially where's Mikey? Our sunshine, our smile, our glue. I sigh only a minute before leo returns with a small smile on his face. "Mike's Found a girl a cute one at that. I hope Becca and Roman can meet her in the future and Donny's watching them to guarantee his safety" Leo tells me. suddenly my brain twirls and twirls at the thought of mikey having his own girl. I kinda like Roman but I can't steal him away from Donnie. But I want to, I want to so bad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Graphicswritelove: Hello everyone! Ready for more?**

 **Leo:Dude… what do you have in store for us? *Looks scared**

 **Graphicswritelove: Nothing really :D. Ohh and Roman's name is back to Matt.**

 **Mikey: Graphicswritelove does NOT own TMNT all she owns is her ideas and OC'S**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Raph's POV

I was walking out of my room and went to check on everyone. Mikey was curled up in his bed with a... It's nice to see that again. For the first time in a long time, my baby brother is sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face. Suddenly I realize I was smile at the scene and before I turned from the door of the room I let my smile fade away slowly. The room next door is Leo's room. I know he's not in there because he's almost always practicing his ninjutsu in the dojo but I look in there and see Becca in her usual night gear. A beautiful laced black bra for her top and leggings for her pajama bottoms. Her hair falls on her side and her back and I shake my head. Becca loves to drive Leo up a wall and make him happy, yet she doesn't know that Leo's thinking about proposing to her. Next room is Donny's. I see Donny but not Matt, he's probably showering. I decide to walk to the living room and see him on the couch, Just looking over his body turns me on. Lucky for me he's asleep so I can stare and stock him all I like. I walk over to him soundlessly and look at his face so beautiful, I can't help but to go and try to kiss him, no matter what. "Raph, what the hell?" Leo says in his scolding whispering voice. I look at him and with my three fingers I stick up my second finger and say "it's love Leo, don't get in the middle of this" then I ignore him completely and press my lips against Matt's. His lips taste like heavenly root beer. As I pull away I notice that I am being pushed away and an angry Matt shows his face. "Ra-aph... Ma-att... why...?" We turn and see Donatello standing there with rivers pouring down his face as he took in the scene. Suddenly Matt stands up and glares at me then softly look at Donatello with those beautiful eyes that I wish one day will look at me like they look at him.

Matt's POV

I am so angry at Raphael, he knows I like Donnie and Donnie loves me so why doesn't he just give up already. I'm honestly sick of this kind of behaviour and ready to chain him against a wall and let Donnie get him, maybe Leo too. "Don, Raph snuck up on me while I was sleeping on the couch and kissed me ask Leo if you want some extra proof" I say as calmly as I can. I notice he looks to Leo and out of the corner of my eye he nods and I can see Don's anger ignite. "Hey Donny why not we go out for a while and finish the 'thing' we have been building for you know who" I say to calm him down but he's seeing red. "W-what's going on" I hear Becca say. Leo and I shake our heads when we see her in her black leggings that are cut and sewn in a pattern of Criss cross x's and her lacey black bra with a white unbuttoned blouse, showing some cleavage. "The usual, fell asleep on the couch, Raph wakes up, kisses me thinking that no-one will notice, flips off Leo, kisses me and makes Donny cry". Realisation comes into her eyes and she yawns and looks to Leo saying "Coffee?" He chuckles and nods yes and Donny's following her in with big eyes.

Becca's POV

I really do want coffee but I do not want a brawl especially between Don and Raph with how it got last time. I go to make our cups when Leo takes both mugs from me. "Leo, give them back" I whine but he shakes his head and looks over to my side with eyes full of concern. "It's alright, it stings but what else can you expect from a stab, especially one from... what's her name...". As I am thinking I am interrupted by Karai saying "Are you talking about that bitch, April O'Neil? And why are you staying out of bed, are you allowed?" She say and I notice she's looking to Donnie to check if it's okay. "She's allowed to be up as long as she isn't stressing her wound, which I'd like to look at" he says knowing Leo will force me to if I say no. I nod my head and as a reward Leo handed me a mug of coffee. As I put down my finished mug I am dragged to the lab to be examined. "How's the pain and be honest this time" Don says to me "It's alright… How's Mikey?" I ask to change the subject. "I'm fine dudette, I met this girl last night and I think I'm in love!" Mikey says suddenly making me jump and I swear Leo has some sort of spiritual powers because he comes running in "Is everything alright in here" he says before he sees Mikey. "Hey Leo how bout some chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top" Mikey asks with a smile on his face, the one we haven't seen for oh so long. It is the sun on a cold and bitter winter day it warms your heart and makes you smile back; others may not think so but we know Mikey's best superpower is his smile, and anyone who ruins that has hell to pay. I see Leo smile back and reply "Of course, Ototo." He begins to walk away. I smirk a little remembering the first time he tried to cook and how I was told of his responsibilities and his future.

 _"What's burning in here?" I ask as I make my way to the kitchen. I moved in with Leo and his three brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo along with Casey Jones and Karai or as she rather's now Miwa. I moved in after April O'Neil killed my step parents. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT ALL! I CAN'T TO IT! I CAN'T KEEP THEM HAPPY, I CAN'T KEEP THEM SAFE AND SOUND AND I CAN'T EVEN PROVIDE FOR THEM" Leo yells not aware that I'm there. Leo and I have been dating quite a while and I've never, since I've known him, saw this behavior. I met his father before he was murdered and he told me "Leonardo has many burdens upon his soldiers some of them include his brothers and him as head of the family. I've kept this from them however, when they were mutated they we're together however not all the same age; Leonardo was two years old, Raphael and Donatello were eighteen months, and little Michelangelo was six months old. Leonardo always tries his best to protect his little brothers from everything, everyone, and anything that'll harm them. Leonardo already knows he is the eldest, and said he is happy that he'll be able to protect everyone however I must ask you to please help him, my time is drawing near and I fear that he may not be ready, so please help him, my daughter" as the memory ends I run over and hug him. "Leo making mistakes is how you learn but I will teach you how to cook however I will not cook until you've mastered the skill." By three days Leo had learned how to cook and quite well. In fact he barely let me cook well then again about a week after he learned to cook I fell asleep well making a cake. Let's just say it's not fun when your boyfriend's a ninja nor when he yells at you. His sewer home, his sewer rules as he'd say and I was prohibited to cook for a month and was locked in my room for the rest of the day._

"Breakfast's ready" we heard Leo call.

*In another part of New York City*

April's POV

"Master Shredder, my plan is going beautifull. The turtles are all happy thinking there's a happy ever after for them little do they know their fate of justice". I say with a smile that has been besieged by lost and the need for vengeance. "Good and how's the bait, can they be trusted?" He asks. "I'm pretty sure she knows by now but if they blow anything, anything at all or even thinks about, I will punish them in cold blood." They had to be afraid of their superiors in order to cooperate how we want them to. "In fact why don't I have them come in and share how loyal they are to you." I say and I see a nod. "Bring her in" I yell to Chris Bradford and Xever. They bring the girl forward and make him kneel in front of the master. "Hello, my daughter Serene."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone ready for some TMNT Upside Down! Sorry it's so late! My friend helped me write this chapter so yeah**

 **Leo: Graphicswritelove does not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle franchise they are owned by their rightful owner.**

 **Me: WARNING: Contains mention of rape, uncomfortable situations and profanity.**

 **Raph's POV**

With all the commotion going on in Donnie's lab, I took the opportunity to spend a little 'Me Time' in the Dojo. With a few grunts and grumbles, I got into my normal workout routine, adding in a few more push ups and extra time working on my biceps to let off some steam. Roughly a half hour goes by and I hear the shower turning on in the bathroom across the hall. I panicked slightly, assuming it was my baby brother up to his old harmful antics and rushed right over. I opened the door a crack and whispered his name only to be greeted by soft humming behind the shower curtain.

" _If you were a window, and I was the rain._

 _I'd pour myself out, and wash off your pain_

 _I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through_

 _Then I'd just fade into you,_ "

I was caught off guard by the feminine singing, the only girls in the house were Karai and Becca and I knew for a fact that Karai is tone deaf and Becca's booming voice could be heard from a few doors down. Curiosity got the best of me and I silently slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I glanced at the floor for a brief moment when a strange piece of clothing caught my attention. I went to pick it up, the singing echoing through the bathroom.

" _In your heart in your head in your arms_

 _In your bed under your skin_

 _Til there's no way to know where_

 _You end and where I begin_ ,"

I picked it up and turned it over in my palm, examining it. It looked kinda like a… sports bra? But with weird clasps on the sides…

The realization hit me when I figured out it was some sort of undergarment. I tossed it to the side and stumbled backwards, still feeling its warmth on my digits. I felt a sharp pain in my arm when I stumbled against the sink, the corner of it pricking my skin. I turned in attempt to dodge it but misstepped and fell into the occupied bathtub, pulling down the curtain as I went.

A loud yelp hit my ears and I turned to the source, spotting what appeared to be… Matthew? But he looked so feminine? And I mean **really** feminine. I did a once-over, my eyes glued to the chest he covered with one arm. He clung to the tangled shower curtain in attempt to cover himself, but I couldn't tear my gaze from his breasts.

I heard Matthew scream and the bathroom door swing open to reveal a very pissed off Donatello but I just couldn't tear myself away from gazing at his… err I mean her, bare body. Donnie quickly glanced between the two of us, an expression of pure horror plastered on Matt's features. Complete rage flickered over Donnie's face and he threw me, and I mean literally **threw me** , into the hallway. Strange, never knew the kid had that much strength in him.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?! First you try to make a move on_ _ **my**_ _boyfriend while he's_ _ **asleep**_ _and now you're trying to grab a feel when he's in the fucking shower?! What, are you trying to_ _ **rape**_ _him now or something?!_ " With each word he threw another punch at my face before shoving me to the ground. I grumbled and went to stand up but a firm hand placed itself on my shoulder.

" _What is with you two? What's all this yelling about?_ " a very pissed off Leo hovered over the scene. " _Becca just went to sleep and you know how hard it is to get her to rest. Now, what the hell is going on?_ " he looked between the two of us. Donnie stepped forward, attempting another blow at my face, " _Fuckin' Raphael tried to rape my boyfriend when he was in the shower,_ " he said bitterly. Leo pushed him back before he could hit me again. Leonardo placed himself between the two of us so he couldn't attack me as I stood up. He turned to me. " _Raphael, is this true?_ " he questioned, trying to hold back his anger. " _Well, I mean… uh,_ " I diverted my gaze, unsure how to answer the question. What were my intentions anyways?

" _Raphael. Outside. Now,_ " Leo glared at me. I had noticed Donnie enter the bathroom, wrapping the towel around his sobbing datemate. " _Now,_ " Leo's voice boomed once more and I took my cue to leave.


	5. AN

I'm sorry for the lateness and such however currently i do not have a laptop nor computer that can access the internet (I'm, using the one from work/school) to update to you now, if there's any news, i can try to post it as a review, since i believe that even you guys can read reviews as well. Thank you for your patients and i will upload once i get a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THE FULL NOTE PLEASE!**

 **I am so sorry everyone but I've decided not to finish this story do to the fact that it was a collab with someone to whom I am no longer friends with. So I will be renovating this story and be posting it without a few characters and with a more steady plot line. I apologize once again but it'll be better!**


End file.
